nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NTPYTO
Welcome Hello Not the person you're thinking of, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Glitches page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 22:56, February 16, 2012 How bad can it be? Hello Not the person you're thinking of. (A mouthful to say, but quite easy to memorize.) When I was looking at your contributions, I noticed you were adding categories to the vast majority of these pages. So I will say the same thing I told Takeshi64: don't manually add categories such as Category:Article needs walkthrough or Category:Articles in need of rewriting. (I'm only naming a few examples here; I don't remember which ones you added at the moment.) Such categories can be added to the page by editing them and adding (for an article that needs a walkthrough) and (for an article that needs to revised). Not only do they automatically add the categories, it will be a lot easier for users to recognize the article needs help because of the banner that will be produced at the top of the page. Secondly, your signature seems to not be linking back to your talk page and by Nitrome:Signatures (our sig policy), it must link back to at least your talk or userpage. You might want to request signatures here. 19:08, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi again Is your signature working now? 23:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Here. First, highlight the following code text and copy it: |— User:Not the person you're thinking of (talk)}}. Then click or open it in a new tab. You will come to a page where the first tab open should be My Info. Stay on this page, and scroll down until you see a heading for Signature. Paste the copied code into the field next to "Custom Signature" and check off "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Now scroll to the very bottom of the page and click "save". Then message me back and sign with four tildes (~~~~) to see if your brilliant signature works! 23:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm...did you copy the entire code? It seems as though you're missing a few close tags. Just make sure and I'll check your signature code just in case. 23:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Ah, there we go now. =) I guess I forgot to tell you, when you request a signature on the page, you do have to specify what you want in your signature, not just put up some code on there. Just say something like what colours you want, what font, if you want it on a border-radius template (like many users around here) or an image. Be creative! =D And you're welcome. 00:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:Top reads I would add Endings to the top reads (or whatever it is called) section, but I can't seem to find the page to add Endings to the top bar. -- 00:02, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Oops Okay, I had a look at your signature on Nitrome's Steamlands Wiki and realized the code I gave you to copy was slightly off. So you're going to have to revisit your and clear the signature box. Re-add this code: |— Not the person you're thinking of (talk)}}. Basically what I forgot to do was change the link text on User:Not the person you're thinking of for your default signature on other Wikis. When you replace your old code with this one, your signature should now display Not the person you're thinking of (talk) as opposed to User:Not the person you're thinking of (talk). 23:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) LOTR Your avatar is...Lord of the Rings? My friend absolutely loves that movie. She's extremely excited for "The Hobbit", which comes out in...274 days. 00:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Caffeinated It takes 100 edits in a single day to get the caffeinated badge. How'd you hear about that achievement? It's supposed to be one of the secrets (that only admins can see when they customize it). 02:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) You're making the same mistake Takeshi64 did I know you're trying to be helpful to this Wiki (and I'm not saying you're not), but could you please not manually add these categories to pages? You see, these categories are special - they get added automatically when you add a template to the page. For instance, if an article is a stub, you will edit the page and add . For articles that you feel need to be rewritten, . Not only does this automatically add the page to that category, but it also makes a notice on the article which users are more likely to see than scrolling to the bottom of a page to look at the categories they are in. Having the templates on the page also makes it easier to move them to another category, since all that is needed to do is edit the template. When you add categories the way you do now, it makes it a lot more difficult to track down which ones have been added not with templates and which ones have. Lesson learned: add templates to pages that you feel belong in the said categories above, not with the category module. 03:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Not the person your thinking of! I've noticed your numerous edits and great job at doing them. Unfortantly I see for a template you always copy exactly what is put there in the code. There is a much simpler way where you do these and in the middle you put the name of what the game is In Captails. For example you could do and put Cave Chaos in the middle. Oh yes and there is another template called infobox where you put in Template:Infobox into the search bar and it will bring up numeorus Infobox templates that can be put on pages to make them look cleaner. Happy editing and I hope the information helps and if not ask one of the admins.Grammar Cat 21:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Grammar Cat did not explain too clearly, so I'll elaborate on that. Templates are made for an easy way to have a similar format on many pages, and if the template is changed, the format would change to. For that method to work, a method called transclusion is used, which copies the template's content onto the page, without pasting the whole code. This has 2 advantages: first, it means users won't have to sift through masses of template code, and secondly, if the code is pasted rather than transcluded, if the template is changed, then someone will have to go around every single page that it is on and change it, which can be thousands of pages; if it is transcluded, the content changes on all those pages when the template is changed, because MediaWiki uses the PHP include() function to parse transclusions (try it!). To transclude a template, simply put its name in double curly braces, like this: . Any page can be a template, you can eve transclude your user page, like this: . Templates are usually stored in the Template: namespace, for clarity, and because in transclusion the Template: prefix can be completely ignored, so above can be written as and you will get the same result. :Sometimes, however, templates need to be substituted, which means all the code is pasted. Also, in templates you get some tags that restrict what is transcluded and what is not, for example anything inside tags is shown on the template page, but not transcluded with it - that can be useful for a template description on its page that you don't want to transclude with it. There are several tags like that, and to prevent you from having to clear them away and decide what to keep and what to ignore, there is a substitution function in MediaWiki. To use it, simply transclude the template, as shown above, but put the subst: prefix in front of it. So, instead of , you could put (or ), which will generate the code of the template, formatting the restriction tags as they should be. See here for more information. :Templates can also have parameters, and infoboxes definitely will. Parameters allow every page to still be different. An explanation of the parameters for each template can (or should) be found on its page, for more information on parameters, go here - make sure you read the full guide. 08:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Help with Userboxes You can make the userboxes in your page like this with this code: You can template your userboxes like too. | |- | |- | And, if you want, you can also get this code to make what happens at the right: :Of course you can. Althrough, there is a guide about how to use Userboxes in . It's a lot easier to use the template instead of tons of code. 19:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! A lot of thanks to you! 15:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Oops Oops... I left lots of code tags in my template explanation above because I got the order of the nowiki tags wrong... ignore them (I fixed it now). 21:59, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :And I need to again remind you to sign properly (User talk:NOBODY) :D 13:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Please fix or don't create at all Can you please not create pages that have no or little information on them? I noticed you created the Arrows (B.C. Bow Contest) page, but only added a sentence. Please fix that page and only create pages if you are going to add a fair amount of information (I would fix the Arrow page myself, but I don't like B.C Bow Contest and I haven't played it). 14:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Stubby much? If you're going to make stubs, you might as well learn to do them the right way. All our interactive object, enemy, hazard, etc. pages are written in a certain format that allows for consistency and is easier for other users of this Wiki to read. At the top of the page, you start with the opening sentence (which you've already done). Afterwards come the headings. Appearance is the heading that comes first and after that, Game Information. Finally, you can put at the bottom of the page (not the top; if you can't see the template when the page first loads then it probably isn't a stub) as well as the template corresponding to the game. This is when you add categories. The one you should at least add which game whatever you're talking about comes from. And that's pretty much all to it. Feel free to ask another user if you have any trouble creating pages. 15:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, that'll be a great help. And something seems off with your signature; you're not displaying any time stamps. Are you signing with four tildes? (~~~~) 15:23, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::As I said above. Also, when you fix that timestamp, go back to when you posted the comment, don't just post the current time. Otherwise that would be kinda pointless, wouldn't it? 15:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::O 15:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Few Tips Hi NTPYTO! I have seen some of your recent edits, and have come here to give you some helpful tips (in case you thought I came here to yell at you). 1: Appearance first The Appearance section comes first, not the Game Information section. My sister had the same problem with this. 2: Maybe a little more Is it possible that when you create an article, you could write a tiny bit more information? Writing a little bit about what the subject does in the Game Information would be good enough. 3: PNG instead of JPG Would it be okay if you saved your images as .png instead of .jpg? Because .jpg images add Compression Artifacts that are hard to remove, and cannot be prevented from being added if you save the image as a .jpg. Images saved as .png will not have this. 4: Group your edits Is it possible to group your edits? By "grouping", I mean if you could make a whole bunch of edits on a page before pressing publish, because I've noticed that you have currently made 69 edits on the Arrows (BC Bow Contest) page, most edits being small. Well, I hope this helps! If you have any questions, message me. -- 19:12, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :If you see any JPEG image that you can't or can't be bothered to replace with a PNG alternative, put on the file page. Also, if you really want to go pro, svg is even better than PNG, but not at all necessary so don't worry about it if you can't. Try to avoid GIFs unless for animations, because the GIF file format offers a verty limited palette, so severe posterisation will occur. 20:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC) CAEK U liekz math eh? Doez u liekz caek? 21:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) About my other message.... Sorry about being a little...harsh on my other message. I just meant to politely ask if you could add more info to the articles you create. Most users do the same thing, so don't feel singled out :) 01:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Favor OK! Also, I will work with your userpage. 15:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Done! If you have any question, ask me! Also, I would like to give you some tips about your userpage. And, this page could help you a lot! 16:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Lolwut I changed my RuneScape name to Liquidoxygen to mimic our clan slave driver admin, Liquidhelium; I subsequently posted it here 16:33, March 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE Oh, and also, the sigs are for easily link the people to your userpage or talk page. In your last message, you linked it to a separated page. And, could I do some more edits in your userpage? 17:14, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :An example, linking to NOBODY's userpage: # The text! gives The text! # The text! Gives the same and is easier. The text! 17:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC) The ultimate favorite character What's you fav character? 20:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) That in You could add this to the "signature" box in your preferences: That makes this: That's a step to have your own sig. Goodbye! 12:44, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Question Some time ago, The Mysterious User insulted us in a blog post here and created th wiki only because in the chat we didn't let it to spam more. He makes his own wiki and he started copying our Steamlands articles. Sorry. Anyway, if you want to edit Steamlands articles, you can do it here. 19:10, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :I know. I'm neutral at this. 19:18, March 26, 2012 (UTC) In response to your questions Steamlands Wiki Answer: No. The reason the Steamlands Wiki cannot be an affiliate is that all (and I mean every single article) is from the Nitrome wiki. I might as well affiliate the Nitrome Wiki's own articles. Rewriting the articles on the Steamlands wiki won't do any good - the Nitrome Wiki already has those article fully written. Also, the layout for the wiki is downright terrible. The Main Page is atrocious, the wiki doesn't even have a background, the background of pages isn't even done - the wiki looks terrible. Changing any of the bad parts of the wiki I mentioned won't change my mind, as the wiki is only about Steamlands, and the Nitrome Wiki has everything about Steamlands. Sorry, but it will be impossible for the Steamlands wiki to be affiliated. Bar Fixed it. -- 22:17, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Sig suggestion If you keep forgetting to sign your talk posts, there is a JS code that can automatically sign your posts for you. Are you using it? 00:34, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Me is a loner I just read and voted on all your polls (waaay too many by the way) and mah name wasen't on the "who is reading this question" :(. Can you add me? 16:01, March 27, 2012 (UTC) That happens if you reveal your IP, it also happened to NOBODY Please, don't reveal your IP. It's very imaportant and show more less where do you live. If a bad person reads this, he can use it for bad things. It's only a warning of what could happen. Don't forget it, please! 18:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Question If it's for Nitrome's Steamlands Wiki, I see that a favicon is curently showed, but I think it's a "coming soon" image. It should work, re-do it. 18:59, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that, I see it. 19:03, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Test S.A. template I'm happy to see that other people use my userboxes! OK, I will do it! 17:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Background A lot of thanks. I'm happy to know that the people like it! 19:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm still blocked On the Steamlands wiki, I'm still blocked even though you have unblocked me. Something like this happened today also, TMU blocked me, but I still could edit. It says I have a 1 day block, from 9:27 March 29th 2012 to 9:27 March 30th 2012. Just thought I'd let you know. By the way, do you know why TMU blocked me in the first place (that message on his talk page by an IP about me being blocked was actually me, even though my writing was different)? -- 14:27, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat mod Your now a Chat Moderator NTPYTO! -- 18:22, March 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Chat Mod There you go! Now your a chat moderator! (The other one is IJZM). 22:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Pshh Yikes - both admins don't know the difference between your and you're? Guess I'll have to be extra careful when using those words in a sentence now. :P 23:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Battle of the Week's policy Sorry, but you can't add characters to a battle without consulting it. You can do it in battles that have "Add your own ~~". OK? Thanks. 17:53, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, you didn't know. It's here, at rules for suggest. 18:08, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Done! Finished all the rules for Nitrome:Revise 2. Come and join! -- 12:51, April 3, 2012 (UTC)